


Honey Lozenges

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Castiel (Supernatural), Coming Out, Engaged Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Family, Gabriel Really Is a Brat, Love, M/M, Mischievous Gabriel (Supernatural), Older Sister Hannah, Older brother Gabriel, Siblings, Supportive Siblings, Sweet, talk of blow jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Cas isn't out yet, but today is the day he plans to do it. He met up with his brother and sister so he could tell them, except his throat hurts from some bedroom activity the night before. Gabe, the ever observant little shit that he is calls him out, and, well, Cas' coming out is a little less graceful than he could have hoped for.Through ice cream, punches, and black eyes, Cas finds the courage to tell them, and to introduce them to Dean. Gabe's just lucky his brother loves him, otherwise he'd have two black eyes!
Relationships: Castiel & Hannah (Supernatural) & Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 15
Kudos: 140





	Honey Lozenges

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt I saw in the Destiel Ports and Prompts group on FB. I saw it and knew I had to write something. It took longer than I expected though, I haven't been sleeping well. I have esophageal spasms that like to hit me at night a lot, so between those not letting me get to bed early and my bird insisting on screaming her bloody head off at eight in the morning so the entire WORLD can hear her, I'm not getting nearly enough sleep. But I finished this, and I hope you all like it. Enjoy!

**_Honey Lozenges~_ **

Hannah watched her little brother with one eyebrow arched as he popped his third lozenge in his mouth in the last half hour. He didn’t  _ look _ sick, something she was forever looking for signs of within her family. Damn pandemic had her in a low level state of anxiety ever since the quarantine started. Being considered an essential worker (why the mortgage industry fit into that category she had no idea, she was just thankful to still have a job) left her watching everyone around her very closely, especially her younger brothers. Gabe was a social butterfly and couldn’t stay away from people, regardless of how he was putting others at risk, but Cas was quiet, shy, and kind of introverted. He’d gone back to school to finish his doctorate, but he was taking his college courses online now since the campus had been shut down and she knew he wasn’t out there putting himself at risk.

“Are you feeling ok, Cassie?” She asked. His gaze had been unfocused as his mind wandered but it sharpened at the question. His blue eyes fell on her and he smiled.

“I’m fine, why do you ask?”

Her question brought attention to him from Gabe who was sitting between them, stuffing his face with a banana split. He finished chewing and studied Cas. The brothers were close and there really wasn’t anyone that could read him better.

“Is your throat hurting, bud? Ice cream will help.” He pushed his brother’s bowl of ice cream closer and Cas picked up his spoon. It was honey ice cream, his favorite, and the lozenge didn’t really affect the flavor much.

“It’s a little sore,” Cas confessed. “But I  _ do not _ have Covid.” He gave Hannah a pointed look. She blushed and dropped her gaze to her bowl of lavender vanilla ice cream. This was their twice a year get together, and it was their time to reconnect and share the goings on in their lives. 

“It could be strep,” Gabe suggested. “It’s going around. I had it last month, but everyone at work was getting it and spreading it around.” He worked in a warehouse, in close proximity to dozens of people. Sure, they were all supposed to be wearing their masks, but not everyone wore them their entire shifts, and way too many people weren’t washing their hands after touching their faces. It was no surprise they were all getting strep, yet it was a miracle they weren’t all contracting Covid.

“It’s not strep,” Cas’ cheeks flushed a rosy pink as he frowned at his rapidly melting bowl of ice cream. “Stop bugging me, I’m  _ fine _ .” Gabe was still staring at him when suddenly his eyes widened and he burst out laughing. Hannah and Cas both looked at him, her surprise and his suspicion written all over their faces.

“Why are you laughing?” She asked. Gabe just cracked up laughing even more. “What is  _ wrong _ with you?”

“Gabe,” There was a warning in his little brother’s tone, and his brother laughed even harder. “Shut  _ up _ !” 

“Spill,” Hannah pushed her bowl away and folded her arms on the table. “You know something, what is it?”

“No!” Cas cried. “You shut up, right now!” He pointed a finger at his brother. His anger was building but Gabe seemed oblivious of it.

“Cassie,” Hannah frowned at her brother’s sudden anger, but it was his fear that was even more apparent. He was groaning and rubbing at his throat again. Something was wrong. “What’s the matter, sweetie?”

“ _ Nothing _ !” He hissed. “There’s nothing the matter, Gabe is just an asshole.” He punched his brother in the arm which instantly stopped the man from laughing. Now he was whining and rubbing his arm.

“Hey! Not cool, bro!” Gabe said as he punched him back.

“Boys!” Hannah hated shouting but with two younger brothers she’d done  _ a lot _ of it over the years. Even now at thirty-three and thirty they still bickered like five year olds. Once they were quiet she focused on her youngest brother. “Cassie, what’s going on?”

“He sucked dick!” Gabe said a little too loud. People at surrounding tables stopped eating to look at them. Cas made a choked sound as his eyes burned with tears. This time when he punched his brother he didn’t hold back, and he didn’t aim for his arm. Gabe’s head snapped back and he fell out of his seat as Cas’ fist connected with his left eye. His ass landed hard on the floor. People were still looking at them, but that lasted only a few seconds before they were back to being ignored.

“You  _ ass _ hole!” 

“Cassie! That was uncalled for!” Hannah chided as she yanked Gabe off the floor. She cuffed him hard in the back of the head before shoving him back in his seat. “And you, what are you,  _ five _ ? Why would you say that? And in a public place where anyone can hear what we’re talking about? I agree with Cas, you’re an asshole.”

Cas was wiping at his eyes as he deliberately turned his back on his brother.

“I’m sorry, Cassie, I shouldn’t have said that,” Gabe apologized. “I was wrong and you didn’t deserve that.”

“Fuck you,” Cas yanked his arm away when Gabe tried to touch him. “You’re just intent on humiliating me, aren’t you. Is that your goal? You going to run home and tell Mom and Dad too?”

“Wait,” Hannah looked between her brothers before settling a concerned gaze on Cas. “You’re with someone?”

Cas looked at her, his stare one of confusion. “ _ That’s _ what you’re worried about?”

“Does he treat you well?” She asked, ignoring his question. “He’s not like, a booty call, is he? He cares about you?”

“I always knew you were gay,” Gabe flinched when his brother whipped his head around to look at him. “But I don’t care. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have blurted that, I just thought it was funny cause, well, I’ve been there before.” Cas’ eyes blew wide open as he turned all the way around to face him.

“You’re not straight?”

“Nope,” Gabe popped the “p” in the word before spooning more of his ice cream into his mouth. His eye was already swelling shut but he paid it no mind. 

“You’re bi?” Cas asked him. Gabe shrugged.

“I like what I like. Some guys are just really freaking hot.”

“I don’t care what either of your orientations are,” Hannah reached out and took both her brothers’ hands. “As long as you’re using condoms and that you’re cared about. Does this guy care about you?” She directed the question to Cas. He smiled softly and nodded.

“He loves me,” His cheeks flushed pink again. There was the sweet young man she knew so well. Gabe was the only person that was ever able to incur their brother’s full fury. Cas was gentle, kind, and he cared about everyone within his radius, but Gabe just knew how to push his buttons.

“You love him too?” Gabe asked before she could. Cas smiled wider and nodded.

“I love him very much. He...asked me to marry him.”

Hannah gasped while Gabe’s spoon slipped from his fingers and plopped into his bowl.

“What did you say?” Gabe asked. Cas’ smile widened as he reached into his pocket. When he brought his hands above the table again there was a silver band sitting on his left ring finger.

“Oh my  _ God _ ! How did you keep this from us? How long have you been dating him? What’s his name? Is he cute? Why haven’t you told us about him? You know we’re not like Dad, but really, I don’t even think he’d be all that upset. I’m so happy for you! When can we meet him?” She was bombarding her brother with questions as she got up and hugged him. He laughed and squeezed her back.

“I was actually planning to tell you today, though  _ without _ the fanfare,” He shot Gabe an icy glare. “He’s actually here, and he’s been waiting for me to call him over. He’s really nervous. I told him how Dad is, and that I wasn’t sure how Mom or you guys would react, but I don’t want to keep him a secret. We’ve been together for four years now and we’ve lived together for three. I know you have questions, and if you guys are ok with this, then I’d like to introduce him to you. I was kind of hoping you guys would go with me when I tell Mom and Dad.”

“Wait, he’s in here right now?” Hannah was looking around but Gabe told her to just sit down.

“What’s his name?” He asked.

“Dean. He’s smart, sexy, intelligent, and though he might seem gruff to some, he’s actually the biggest sweetheart. He wears his heart on his sleeve and I love that about him. Dean makes me feel like the most loved person in the world but it’s more than that; he makes me believe it. I’ve wanted to tell you about him, but I was scared you’d be mad and disown me.” Cas sniffled and wiped tears from his cheeks. 

“Honey, you’re stuck with us,” Hannah chuckled. “All I want is for you to be happy. If Dean makes you happy then I like him already.”

“What she said,” Gabe pointed at her when Cas looked his way.

“What does Dean do?” She asked.

“He’s an engineer,” Cas replied. “He holds a masters in chemical engineering. Like I said, he might come off as gruff but the man is smarter than most people I know. I know you’re wondering how we met. It was at a party a mutual friend of ours was throwing. He was just so gorgeous, but I didn’t notice him when he walked in, not until a friend pointed him out. Dean noticed me though. He walked in the door with some friends and the second he spotted me he excused himself and walked right over. We talked for hours and he asked me out. The rest, as they say, is history.”

“He sounds amazing,” Hannah said. “So are you going to tell him to come over? Where is he?”

“He’s eating his ice cream outside,” Cas replied. “He’s...nervous. I told him how scared I am of Dad, and he knows I was worried you’d be angry with me. He’s wanted to meet you guys for a while now but he didn’t push me. Even after he proposed he didn’t push me. He’s truly a blessing in my life.”

“So this blessing,” Gabe turned his chair so he was facing him. His injured eye had swelled completely shut and his brother felt a twinge of guilt over it. “I gotta ask before you call him in here, if your throat is  _ that _ sore, he’s gotta be packin’. How big are we talking?”

Cas blushed as he glared at him. “We’re not talking about it at all.”

“Cassie,” Gabe wasn’t going to drop it, and he knew it. He sighed heavily and rolled his eyes.

“Big, ok?”

“Oh? Do tell,” Hannah could be as bad as Gabe if she wanted to be. Cas pursed his lips as he was annoyed now with them both.

“Come on Cassie,” Gabe tried to wiggle his eyebrows which he did when he was being a mischievous brat but his left eyebrow wouldn’t move. He looked ridiculous and it made his brother want to laugh. “Biggest I’ve ever had was eight inches. I took that like a pro!”

“Oh my God,  _ eight _ ?” Hannah gasped. “That’s huge!”

“Yes it is,” Gabe huffed. “My throat,  _ and _ my ass were sore for days after!”

“I hate you both,” Cas pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. If Dean wasn’t standing right outside, just waiting to meet his brother and sister he’d have happily sat here and gossipped like they were teenagers, but he was, and he just wanted them to both behave.

“You love us,” Hannah’s smile was hard to be angry with, even if she wanted information he didn’t want to give.

“Well? I bet he’s not that big,” Gabe snorted. “Probably just messed with your gag reflex and heaving made your throat sore.”

“Nine.” He blurted. Gabe and Hannah both quieted and stared at him.

“Are you kidding?” Gabe’s jaw dropped. “I’m jealous!”

“Because you want to suck it or because you wish you were that big?” Hannah teased. Both of her brothers jaws dropped in shock. It wasn’t often that she was crude but every time she was, it caught them off guard. Cas recovered first and his smile was wicked when he looked at his brother.

“I think it’s both.”

“Fuck you,” Gabe hissed, dropping his voice when a family walked past with a toddler and a baby. “I’m not lacking, little brother, not at all!”

“He forgets we shared a bedroom,” Cas jerked a thumb in his brother’s direction. “He talks big, but talk is all it is.”

“I’m going to punch you,” Gabe complained.

“I’m going to text him and tell him to come inside. Is it safe now? Have you gotten your fill of acting like children?” Cas snipped as he took his phone out.

“Oh shut up, you’re a Novak, you’re as bad as the rest of us.” Hannah snorted as she picked up her spoon again. She frowned at what was left of her ice cream, it was almost completely melted.

“I’m texting him. If either of you stare at his crotch I’m disowning you.” Cas muttered as he sent the message. 

“I can’t wait to meet him!” Hannah abandoned the spoon and clapped her hands quietly. Cas just sighed as he tucked his phone away again.

“Behave,” He warned. “Especially you.” He added with a finger jabbed into his brother’s arm.

“Hey!” Gabe rubbed at his arm. “You’re a dick, you know that?”

Cas was busy watching the door and they knew the moment Dean walked in because his face lit up. Hannah and Gabe looked up to see the man who just entered. Hannah’s jaw dropped while Gabe made an unintelligible noise that sounded vaguely like a bird squawking. Cas stood up and reached out to him. Dean leaned in to kiss his cheek before smiling at Hannah and Gabe. He did a double take when he saw the shiner, though he didn’t comment on it.

“Guys, this is Dean,” Cas sat down again and Dean sat down next to him.

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you.” Hannah offered her hand. He nodded politely as he shook it. She took in the military canvas jacket, the flannel and the Henley, the crisp jeans, the neatly styled hair, and found herself wondering about the man who wore his heart on his sleeve and seemed to have thoroughly stolen her baby brother’s heart. Being on the other side of his brother Gabe just saluted him.

“Nice to meetcha!”

“It’s nice to meet you both,” Dean said. “Cas talks about you both all the time.”

“He doesn’t talk about you at all,” Gabe was being cheeky again but another glare from Cas sobered him. “But then again, we only just learned about you. For the record, we’re  _ not _ homophobic. We’re happy for you guys, and we’re happy our baby brother has found the person he wants to spend his life with.”

Cas blinked in surprise, then smiled at him. Sometimes Gabe could be genuinely nice.

“That’s good to hear, he was really scared about coming today and talking to you. I told him it would be ok if he couldn’t go through with it. His mental well-being is more important to me than having his family know about me.” Dean took Cas’ hand and brought it to his lips. Cas’ gaze was so full of love that neither of his siblings wanted to tease him. He was happy, so they were happy for him.

“Cas says you’re an engineer. You look so young, but Cassie does too. Good genetics,” Hannah shut her mouth before she started babbling.

“I’m twenty-seven,” Dean glanced at Cas, unsure if he’d told them that already or not.

“Oh, so Cassie went for a younger man?” Gabe elbowed his brother playfully. Cas snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Oh shut up.”

“So you’re a closer with a mortgage company, right?” Dean asked Hannah.

“It’s a bank, which is why it’s lasted in what is a rather volatile industry. I’ve been there eight years now.” She replied.

“Cas said you were giving him some advice when we were buying our house. Thank you for that. We got a great rate and our payments are pretty low. We put down a decent down payment though,” Dean got comfortable, crossing his legs and draping an arm across the back of Cas’ chair.

“We wanted to throw him a housewarming party but he refused,” Gabe said. “Now we know why. I always thought it was fishy that he didn’t want us to come visit. He always insisted on coming out here.”

“Mom and Dad are here,” Cas reminded him. “Of course I’m going to come out here. Mom can’t travel, but I sent her pictures.”

“Cas is the one that has always helped her with her gardens,” Hannah explained to Dean. “Mom and Dad live here, and so does Gabe. I live two hours north and as you know, Cas lives the furthest at eight hours. I’ve never been into gardening and Gabe, well, he practically destroyed our mother’s gardens when we were kids so she won’t let him near them with a ten foot pole. Cas though, he’s always had a green thumb and he enjoyed spending time out there with her. He’s our mom’s favorite.” There was no malice in Hannah’s voice as she talked about her brother.

“I’m not her favorite,” Cas argued. “I’m just the only one that would work out there with her and not kill all of her plants.”

“You’re too humble,” Gabe said. “I might have agreed if you hadn’t gone and gotten a degree in botany.”

“Cas does all the gardening at our house, but I help. I built a compost bin and an in ground greenhouse. Our yard looks like the one in The Secret Garden. Did you ever read that? I did when I was a kid and I used to think gardens like that could only exist in botanical gardens...or books. Cas turned our yard into one.” Dean smiled at him for a second before looking at Gabe.

“Wait, are you the one that takes all of the pictures of him out in the garden?” Hannah was just realizing this. Dean smiled and nodded.

“I bought a camera just so I could take some professional looking ones of him out there. My favorite is one of him where he’s backlit by the sun as he was planting a variety of cone flowers. The bees were buzzing all around him and he just looked amazing. I framed it, it’s on my desk at work.”

“Are you going to tell the ‘rents today?” Gabe asked. His question killed the mood. Cas sighed and leaned a little closer to Dean.

“Do you think I should? Mom I think will take it well, it’s just Dad that I’m not sure about. I know the things he’s said with his drinking buddies over the years. The whole family knows he called Daniel a fruit when he came out.”

“Who’s Daniel?” Dean asked.

“Our cousin. He’s our father’s sister’s son.” Cas explained.

“Yes, and everyone gave him an earful for it,” Hannah reminded him. “He hasn’t said anything like that since,” She sighed and folded her arms on the tabletop. “If you want to tell him today, or even whenever, Gabe and I will be with you. You never have to worry about being alone.”

“You always have me too,” Dean murmured softly in his ear. The tears fell as Cas closed his eyes and leaned against him.

“I know. I’m not as scared now,” He told him. Dean pressed his lips to the top of his head, just holding him as he breathed in the scent of his fiance’s shampoo. 

“That’s good. Do you think you want to do that today?”

“I-” Cas looked at his sister who smiled and nodded encouragingly. “Yes, I think I do.”

Dean looked over the top of his head at Gabe. “Can I ask what happened to your eye? It looks pretty new. You need some ice to bring that swelling down.”

“Your fiance happened,” Gabe snorted. “But I incurred his wrath, and frankly, I deserved it.”

“They’ve been both best friends and mortal enemies since they were kids,” Hannah explained. “Gabe is the only person that can not only push Cas’ buttons, but push him over the edge until he’s furious. Cassie is so sweet and calm. Gabe can just be a punk.”

“But I love you, Cassie,” Gabe reached over to rub his brother’s back. “I love you so, so much. It’s just fun to piss you off.”

“Fuck off,” Cas laughed. 

“I’m glad I’ve never pushed him that far.” Dean chuckled.

“So, Dean,” Gabe leaned around his brother to look at his soon to be brother in law. “You’re a hottie, got any sisters?”

Dean laughed and shook his head. “Sorry, no.”

Gabe grinned and both of his siblings knew the next question was about to ask.

“Any sexy brothers?”

Dean barked out a surprised laugh, his eyebrows shooting upwards. “Uh...I have two brothers? They’re both younger though.”

“How  _ much _ younger?”

“Gabe!” Cas laughed. “Stop that!”

“Three years and twenty-one years. Sorry again, because Sam is straight and Adam is a child.” Dean chuckled. Gabe snapped his fingers and shook his head.

“Damn, it was worth a try.”

“I think now is probably a good time to go talk to Mom and Dad, before I lose my nerve,” Cas looked at his siblings who both nodded and got up. Dean stood up too and took his hand.

“You can do this, sweetheart and if you feel that you can’t, that’s ok, you can try again later.”

Cas stood up and wrapped his arms around him. “You’re too good to me. I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

Dean buried his face against his neck and kissed his cheek tenderly.

“I ask myself that question every day.”

“Four years you’ve been together?” Gabe shook his head and looked at his sister. “Four years and they’re still acting like lovesick fools. I hope we’re so lucky someday.”

Hannah grinned and shrugged. “I dunno, I think we stand a good chance.” 

Gabe started gathering up their paper bowls to toss them when he spotted two of the honey lozenges by his brother’s bowl. He snatched them up and held them out to him.

“I think you forgot something.” Cas looked down, his eyes widening when he saw what Gabe was giving him. He took them and slipped them into his pocket.

“Thank you,” He mumbled.

“Something tells me you’re going to need them.” Gabe’s laugh was pure evil as he gathered up the bowls and threw them out. He was careful to stay out of his brother’s reach, lest he get punched again.

“Are you sick, honey? Do you have a sore throat?” Dean asked, his expression filled with concern. Gabe cackled loudly as he shot out the door. 

“I’m going to  _ kill _ him!” Cas growled.

“What am I missing here?” Dean was confused, both by his fiance’s bright red cheeks  _ and _ by his sudden anger towards his brother. He looked to Hannah who couldn’t meet his eye. She was blushing too.

“I think we should just go now, you can kill him later.” She put her mask on before hurrying out the door. Dean cocked an eyebrow at Cas as they put their own masks on.

“Talk to me, babe, why is he laughing like an insane person, and why are you and Hannah blushing?”

“I have a sore throat,” Cas stared at him. Slowly the realization of what he was saying dawned on his fiance’s face.

“Oh, oh God, they  _ know _ ?”

“Gabe figured it out. I didn’t say anything. I warned you he’s a dick.” Cas huffed as he took Dean’s hand.

“Babe, I don’t think I can look them in the eye again!”

“No it’s fine, they’ve both been there. I’m certainly not giving my brother and sister information they can use against me in the future, do you think I’m nuts?” Cas held the door open for him as they stepped out into the bright afternoon sunlight. It was cold though and Cas moved closer to him as they walked to Dean’s car.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Dean kissed his temple but it was muffled through the mask.

“You didn’t. I love it, remember? They just don’t need to know that,” Cas laughed. “Gabe is just an intuitive assbutt.”

“How was it? Coming out to them, I mean.” Dean asked.

“Very anticlimactic. They’d already suspected I was gay, and all Hannah wanted to know was whether or not you were good to me. I assured her that you are.”

Dean smiled as he unlocked the car and they got in. They took their masks off and stuck them in the glove box.

“I promise to always be good to you. You’re my whole world, Cas. I’m excited to get to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Cas melted inside and he smiled adoringly at him. “It’s the same for me, my love. We’ll weather this storm, and any that come after it.” Dean kissed him again and smiled.

“You taste like honey, babe, I love that.”

Cas blushed as he pulled out another lozenge. “You’re going to buy me another bag of these tonight. I’ll need them.”

Dean laughed as he pulled out of the parking spot and started the drive to his future in-laws house.

“I’ll buy you two!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. I hope you liked it. :)


End file.
